


Extortus

by The_Fluffy_Prince



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Creepy, Dessert & Sweets, Fucked Up, Guro, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kidnapping, Late Halloween Fic, M/M, OOC, Obsession, Oneshot, Pining!Levi, Possessive Behavior, Stockholm Syndrome, Trick or Treating, Weird Plot Shit, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), cannibalism i guess, demon!Levi, extremely late halloween fic, i guess underage, idefk, warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fluffy_Prince/pseuds/The_Fluffy_Prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy always told him monsters didn't exist. But Daddy wasn't always right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extortus

**Author's Note:**

> Its actually closer to thanksgiving so im thankful levi got to jam the ham
> 
> EDIT: 11/26/15 just some minor errors i fixed  
> Thanks to all who read and enjoyed! I'm a real whore for fanart! If you do make fanart, I might write a sequel!c: *shameless*lol

**Matthew 12:43 " _When the unclean spirit is gone out of a man, he walketh through dry places, seeking rest, and findeth none."_**

* * *

 

Halloween had arrived.

The small village had filled the town in spooky decorations. Every house had jack-o-lanterns with yellow smiles. Cobwebs adorned bushes while ghosts swayed from tree branches. The windows were lit up with orange lights.

Eren Jaeger had long past the acceptable age to go trick or treating. But he was still out and about because his baby sister had just turned 6. When his mother had asked him to accompany Mikasa it didn't trouble him at all. In fact, he loved Halloween. Carla at first didn't want to let Mikasa go trick or treating because of the recent disappearance of a little boy around Mikasa's age. When he saw the news it showed a picture of a smiling blond haired boy. But Carla was soon fed up with her whining and crying to go.

But Eren managed to convince his mother, saying it was a safe neighborhood and that he'd be with her 24/7. At first Carla hesitated, saying their father wouldn't approve of it. But Eren only rolled his head and said if his dad really cared he'd be here. She agreed and before she could change her mind, he and Mikasa were gone. He told her watching the news all the time was bad for her health, she'd get anxious and believe every single news story. She told him he was right. After the left, she sat outside and handed out candy to the little kids. And after she got too cold, she retreated to her room, believing in her son to follow her instructions and take care of Mikasa. That Halloween night she didn't watch the news. If she had, she would've seen the spiral of missing children.

Eren loved the dark colors and the costumes kids would wear. He also really liked autumn. The leaves had all changed from green to auburn and yellow. The air was crisp and had the lingering scent of firewood burning. The sky was clear and the stars were brightly scattered around.

He was holding Mikasa's hand as they walked down the pavement passing other little kids. Mikasa was dressed up as a pumpkin because Eren said she looked cute in it. She honestly looked ridiculous but in an adorable way. He watched in amusement as she waddled up the steps to the houses. Eren was dressed up in a dalmatian onesy. His nose was painted black with whiskers on his cheek.

They'd already went to a couple houses and Eren glanced at his phone. His mother wanted them back at 8 and it was 7:30 so they had a good amount of time before they left. 

Eren pushed Mikasa gently to the walkway of a seemingly scary house. It had zombie hands and graves poking out on the lawn. The house was tinted red and there was fog coiling out from somewhere. There was a background noise of screaming. Every so often there'd be a black flash that would whizz by. Eren was sure it was a robotic bat someone was controlling.

Eren noticed all of the little kids never made it to the steps to get candy because they'd run away, scared shitless. But he pushed Mikasa forward. She looked up at him with fear and hesitance. "Don't worry. Nothing will happen to you. Show them you're braver than all of them." With those words, Mikasa sucked in a shuddered breath and walked past the crying kids, and into lion's den.

When she came out she had a slight smile. 

"How was it?" Eren asked. She showed him her candy bag. There were 4 huge chocolate bars. Eren's eyes widened. "See! I knew you could do it!" he proudly shuffled his sister away from the group of jealous and scared children.

5 houses later and a tired pumpkin had Eren thinking it was time to turn in for the night. After all it was getting pretty cold. And he really didn't want to have his mom up his ass about Mikasa getting sick or something.

"Okay munchkin, it's time to go ho-" he turned around. A little, orange pumpkin was nowhere to be seen. His heart raced in his chest. Where was Mikasa? As Eren looked around the street in panic he noticed no one was there. The lights in the houses were all turned off. It was like this whole street was, well, dead.

He remembered her telling him she wanted to go to one last house before they went home. Since she overcame her fear, she wanted to keep making Eren proud. Eren bit his lip nervously. He tried to look at the street sign but it was too dark to make out the words.

He decided to keep walking down the eerily quiet road. How could it be that all of the houses had their lights turned off? Even the lamp posts didn't light up. When Eren took out his phone, he didn't have signal at all.

After walking down blindly for about 10 minutes Eren was extremely worried. What if he went the wrong way? What if Mikasa was hurt? How was he going to call for help? _Where was he?_

The ears from his costume flopped over his eyes and he hugged himself tightly. It was suddenly so cold. It felt like he was covered in ice. That was funny. He didn't feel so cold a second ago. He felt his teeth chattering. But the funny thing was his breath wasn't white when he breathed. So was it just him?

Then a sweet scent filled the air. It smelled delicious. Eren felt his mouth water. He felt so hungry. So hungry for that lovely sweet mystery. _What's going on?_ Eren thought as his body seemed to move by itself.

From the darkness suddenly sparked a tiny yellow light. Eren's eyes widened. Light! Maybe Mikasa was there! He told her to only trick or treat at houses with the lights turned on. Eren ran to it, the cold air rushing past him.

When he was in front of it, he noticed it was a candle in a small lantern. He felt disappointed. Just a candle? He took a step forward to inspect it. But how did it turn on?

Suddenly, another lantern turned on, then another and another til the whole walkway was lit up with a path to a dark house.

Eren walked on the brick pathway hesitantly. He reached the top of the stairs and was in front of the huge, antique looking door. The sweet scent was coming from this house. He took the odd skull handle and pounded it against the door. He cringed at how loud it seemed to echo in the empty street.

"Mikasa?" he called hesitantly. "Hello? I'm sorry to bother you so late but my sister disappeared and I was wondering if she past here?"

No answer.

He tried knocking again but when he did, the door creaked open by itself. Eren gasped and jumped back in surprise. The lights turned on in the house, as if welcoming its guest. He walked in slowly.

"Hello? The door opened.... I'm looking for my sister? She's wearing a pumpkin costume." he said to no one. This was getting ridiculous. He was starting to sound like those stupid blonde girls in horror movies. Whatever, he decided, he'd look for his sister himself.

The house looked old and was covered in cobwebs. The lights on the ceilings flickered. It smelled of moth balls. Eren curiously touched the ancient looking chair. He was sure no one made furniture like that anymore. He sneezed as a cloud of dust washed over him. He looked around at what he thought to be the living room. The fire place was scorched black. The couches were covered in white sheets. The maroon carpets with intricate designs were ragged and worn. 

It was either an incredibly detailed haunted house or an eerily abandoned nightmare. When he shuffled nervously across the cherry wood floors, he noticed the rather intimidating staircase that seemed to spiral on forever.

Like hell he was going to go up there! He'd never escape! He wasn't _that_ stupid.

Then the heavenly sweet scent wafted through the air. He let his body take him to the smell. He found himself in the doorway of a large dining room. What Eren saw shocked him. A long table filled with every pastry, cookie and candy imaginable. He licked his lips as his stomach grumbled. Some of the cakes still had steam coming out of them. Hanging from the ceiling was a single chandelier lit with candles. It swayed gently with the breeze coming from the broken house. The candle light flickered with every sway.

Eren stepped in with a grin on his face seemingly forgetting the creepy house he was in. He did notice the strange placement of  bare dolls and puppets sitting against the walls. But there was a sign in front of the candy bowl that said, "Happy Halloween! Help yourself." Eren shrugged. Perhaps Mikasa did really come through here. And who was he to ignore such a generous offering?

Before he sat down at the table however, he turned around slowly because he had a cold shudder. All of the dolls had at least an arm or leg missing but they all oddly had a pair of eyes. Each one was beautiful, shimmering and gem-like. Amethyst purple, sky blue, gun metal grey. Though he felt paranoid of the haunting eyes watching him, he tried to push the fear away. It was Halloween, he reminded himself, everything was supposed to be scary. He even picked one up by the arm to convince himself they were just dolls. The doll he picked up had its neck twisted to the side awkwardly and its long black hair hung over its face. He nodded and dropped the black haired doll to the ground where the other dolls were sitting against. He had to admit, the decorations were creepy as they were pretty cool.

He walked back to the table with delicacies. Something compelled him to sit and eat, even though there was an echoing voice in his head yelling at him to  _get out of that house_. To find Mikasa.

But he was so hungry. And it was too cold outside. He'd go looking for Mikasa later. But for now he'd stay here in the warmth and eat.

Strawberry shortcake, caramel cheesecake, raspberry danishes, apple cider cakes, pumpkin and chocolate chip cookies. In his white teacup was pumpkin cider, fizzing and sparkling. He ate, licking the cream off his fingers. He plucked the sugared cherries off cakes and felt the red juice trickle down his chin. Delicious, delicious! Apple crisp crumbs covered his puppy costume. He looked at the mountain of deserts in the dim yellow room and grinned to himself. His, they were all his!

Yes, he remembered why he loved Halloween so. The candy! The sweets! The treats! 

_He remembered when he was little and would go out trick or treating, he'd sit outside on his steps already eating his candy. When his dad came out, he found Eren's chubby cheeks sticky with bits of lollipop. He'd ask him with a perplexed look to his face why Eren didn't wait for him to check his candy. Eren only grinned, teeth red from the lollipop. "Daddy, I love candy!" Then his father would snatch his candy bag and march inside._

_"Get inside and brush your teeth! You're getting too old for trick or treating anyways.." he'd examine the road in distress and anxiety before shutting and bolting the door with locks._

_Even though he was sent to his room without his pumpkin baggy stuffed with his hard earned candy, he still enjoyed the adventure it was to collect it. He sat on his bed, cheeks still red from the chilly autumn wind, "I wish Halloween would never end.." his eyes were teary and his nose was sniffling._

His dad never liked him. He resented him. He told his mother that dressing up as strange things for a stupid holiday was unhealthy. But he wasn't at home any more. Eren wondered where he could be, not that he really cared. It was interesting though. The last thing his dad ever told him was that monsters weren't real, and that's why he shouldn't dress up and go trick or treating. He remembered the moon's light glinting on his dad's round glasses.

Then, after a couple days later, he was gone.

Vanished.

His mother was convinced he was having an affair due to his tendency to disappear during random hours and his suspicious behavior. So there was never a missing's person report.

Eren was too little to really understand why, thinking it was his fault. That guilt soon turning into anger and hate at his father for leaving them and for his mother crying. He was thankful his baby sister didn't have to go through that.

He stuffed a chocolate truffle in his mouth. His father would never let him eat this much sweets. Never. Eren plopped another truffle in his mouth in spite of his dad. Why would he keep Eren from all these wonderful treats? And then leave his wife and family with no explanation? Selfish bastard.

He noticed a paper peeking out from under his plate. He tilted his head curiously. Eren picked up the porcelain plate and took the paper.

In the middle of the paper was a simple yet eloquent handwriting. It read this:

_**Trick or treat?** _

There was something that glowed in the corner of Eren's eye. The jack-o-lantern in the middle of the table had lit up. Its eyes were narrowed and its mouth curled up menacingly with sharp teeth. Eren stood up from his seat, the legs of his chair scraping against the wood floor. He padded cautiously up to the pumpkin, paper clenched in hand. He licked the sugary crumbs nervously off his lips. How did it light up?

The pumpkin top suddenly popped off, startling Eren as it rolled on the ground innocently. Eren gulped but pressed on. He reached his hand slowly to inside the pumpkin. His fingers searched blindly, he winced as his entire hand was submerged in a strange goo. He saw the weird, brown colored sludge lethargically trickled out from the carved out holes of the pumpkin. Though it was disgusting, Eren kept searching. What could've lit the pumpkin? There must be some sort of electronic or something since he couldn't find a candle. His eyes widened in triumph as his finger brushed against something metallic. It felt smooth and thin. Surely it was the remote or battery that controlled the light of the pumpkin? He grabbed it carefully with his index finger and thumb. 

When he pulled out the object he held it in front of his face. In the dim, orange light he watched as the goop drizzle off his fingers. He stared at it, bewildered. Round glasses. Definitely not what he was expecting. It glinted in the candle light. It reminded him of his dad's spectacles. He brought it to his nose. It was sweet. Syrup?

Eren heard something fall onto the ground. He looked at the pumpkin overflowing with the sticky liquid. It made a puddle of maple syrup goo on the floor. The goo was overflowing, and he stared at it in a mixture of shock and confusion. He dropped the round glasses in surprise, seemingly forgetting them, he didn't hear the crack when he stepped on them. 

He sat back in his seat cautiously. He looked up across from him to the other side of the table. His breath hitched in his throat in fear and surprise. There was doll sitting on the opposite seat. All of its limbs were intact. It was the only doll dressed. 

Had it always been there?

The doll was pale white and perfectly smooth. All the other dolls and puppets had black burn marks, dirt, matted and stringy hair and cuts.

Eren decided to ignore it. Goosebumps raised over his skin unintentionally. There was a silent mantra he repeated in his head, _Everything is okay_. He reached out and took a bite out of a cream puff. When he chewed, it tasted....odd. It didn't taste sweet. When he looked down to see what was in it, he shrieked. He dropped the pastry on the table as if it were on fire. Clumps of human intestines and congealed remnants of unidentified substances hung out of the dessert. Eren looked at his bloody, trembling hands. What was going on? His breaths came out in heaving pants. He looked around at the table of sweets and to his horror, there was carnage everywhere. The cakes, the muffins, the cookies- they were all fake. What he'd really eaten was pies of meat and blood. Eren felt bile rise up to his throat, vision blurring in revulsion. He clutched the edges of the table as he tried to steady himself.

 _I-I need to get out of here_ , he thought as his head swayed dizzily. But all he could do was look up at the doll sitting across from him.

Their eyes met. Silver and sea foam green. And with the sound of a creaking door slamming shut, there was wind that flickered the candles, and everything was back. 

Eren picked up his half eaten cream puff with shaky fingers. It wasn't bloody..... the table was full with desserts again. Eren stared confused and scared. His breathing was sporadic. What was going on? Had he imagined the whole thing?

But before he could question the strange event, a noise startled him. A cranking noise. There was a faint accordion playing. Where was it coming from? Eren whipped his head around the room, searching for the music. The cranking noise got louder, it sounded like a jack-in-the-box. The accordion music sounded warped and backwards. Eren felt his knees get shaky. There was clang and cracking sound. Eren looked in absolute horror at the dolls who were suddenly creaking and popping as they tried to stand up. 

_Holy shit holy shit what the fuck_

As if being conducted by the warped accordion, the dolls staggered into position, and Eren watched in disbelief and terror, as they marched around the table. Their hair would dangle in their moldy skin and those who had missing limbs and fell would get trampled on. With every step they took, a bell would ring. Their steps acted like drums. Eren found himself putting this eerie puzzle together. A symphony.

The dolls had flies and cockroaches pouring out of any open orifice. Eren shivered, heart pounding furiously. He felt cold sweat trickle down his back and the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He wanted to scream, to leave, but his body was frustratingly frozen stiff. He was forced to watch this hellish show. 

The stoic dolls kept marching on methodically. They bumped into tables that had vases and the vases crashed loudly as they fell to the ground. Eren notice strange things inside the vases that broke upon impact. Knives, hammers, scissors. It was like an egg hunt.

The cranking of the box stopped suddenly and all hell broke loose.

The dolls had a mass killing spree.

They would stab each other until a goo would spurt out. And from their mouths came a high pitched, garbled hum. Eren shook in ball on his chair. He thought briefly to himself, was this some sort of distorted entertainment? He held his hands against his ears. _I wanna go home! Let me go home!_ He felt a thorn like feeling prickling at his skin. Piercing, digging, burrowing. 

The jack-in-the-box popped. The dolls jerked in response. The broken dolls all fell at once, the dislocated limbs piled on top of each other. Eren looked around nervously with a shaky gasp as the ground was covered in maple syrup blood. The weapons in their tiny hands looked savage and out of place. 

A snap and clamp of wooden lips, a distorted croaking voice hummed, "....salva.....nos." and a blond wooden head fell, rolling next to Eren's foot. Eren whimpered, shuffling up on his chair, eyes wide with disbelief.

Eren rushed up to stand, the logical side of his brain was completely fried. Fuck this haunted shithole, he was hopping on the next train to nopeville.

As Eren neared the door way, carefully stepping over the doll genocide, the huge grandfather clock struck. Eren turned around, drawn in by the sudden clang of the clock.

It was midnight? Already? But.... he checked his phone. As he tapped at the screen frantically, he noticed the phone was stuck on his lockscreen. He squinted as the touch screen blinked haphazardly. He watched at his home screen picture, Mikasa, his mother and himself smiling, had a specks of black that grew bigger and bigger. Something was wrong with his phone, the screen was fuzzy and pixelated. The bottom of the phone was hot. Really hot. Too hot! Eren dropped it on the ground with a wince. It crashed into a million pieces upon impact. There was smoke blowing off of it.

Eren held his stinging, red hand in shock. The door he was about to exit slams shut without warning. Eren immediately tried opening it by the handle but it wouldn't budge. He banged his fists on the door.

"Please let me out! Open the door!" he shouted to the empty house. He felt the cold feeling of dread coil around him. This wasn't happening. He was stuck in an abandoned house with a bunch of dead dolls that _moved_ and _talked_. And he didn't even find Mikasa yet! This is all my fault, why did I have to come in here and eat all this shit!? he slapped his head. Why'd he do that? Why was he casually eating while sister was possibly hurt or even dead? Now he stuck in a haunted room with no escape. He slammed his forehead against the door in despair, ignoring the stinging on his head.

Eren turned around slowly and assessed the room. There were no other doors or windows. The wall paper was peeling from old age, in the corners of the ceiling there was mildew and cobwebs. When Eren stepped forward to try and see if there was any hidden doors, he stumbled on something, nearly falling flat on his face.

It was an old wooden box. It had strange carvings on it. Upon further inspection, Eren realized it was the jack-the-box he'd heard before.

He held it up in front of his face and blew the dust off of it. Eren stopped himself before he cranked the handle. Wait.  _What if it's a trap? What if something weird happens again?_ he briefly thought of the story of Pandora's box. He chewed his bottom lip. But it was placed in front of him, they clearly wanted him to open it. Whatever _they_   was. He'd gone this far. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and nodded to himself. 

With nervous fingers, he clutched the metal handle and cranked the ancient toy.

The simple music played. It was an eerie version of Pop goes the Weasel. Eren waited with bated breath because he knew when the song reached the end..... pop would go the weasel. He just didn't know if he would go pop too...

The song was nearing the end and Eren shut his eyes closed as he heard the anticipated pop. He flinched and expected the worst.

Nothing....

Huh? That was ...weird. Eren opened one eye. When nothing attacked him he opened the other.

He looked at the box. He nearly puked at the rancid smell and sight. 

It was a rat. A dead one, stuck on the spring. Its belly had a small opening where a sickly, sweet white mush leaked out along with wriggling maggots. Stuck to its paw was a small note. Eren held his nose with his hand as he used the other to prudently take the note. He pulled it but it seemed to be stuck from the white mush. Eren dropped the box when the white mush loosened its hold on the paper. Eren brought the back of the letter to his nose and took a cautious sniff.

It was marshmallow.

He opened the letter and like the letter before it was simple yet eloquent. It read this:

_**Key is in the mouth** _

In the mouth? What mouth? Of the rat? There was _no_ way he was touching that thing..

He hated this maze like room with all its riddles and puzzles. Eren scratched his head. The only 'mouths' here were that of the dolls. Eren surveyed the chaotic room. All of the dolls had broken heads and faces. He looked around at the peeling walls. Perhaps it meant mouth of a painting? Eren walked up to an old painting but realized it wasn't a portrait. It was a peculiar painting of a woman's merlot colored lips, inside of the lips was a big, hairy tarantula. Its spiny legs were hanging from the bottom lip. Eren blinked. It looked so realistic. He poked the painting without thinking and yelped when he could actually _feel_ the squishy abdomen. Eren watched, dumbfounded, as the huge, hairy insect fell to the ground and scurried away.

Eren inched away, keeping a close eye on the painting making sure nothing strange decided to jump out. He back bumped against a small table and was too late to catch the falling teapot. Among the white, pottery shards was a small, curved knife. Eren picked it up. It was delicate as it was deadly. It looked beautiful almost.

Eren rolled up his sleeves with a reluctant breath. Why did he always have to do the dirty work? He clutched the small knife tightly. He shuffled around the room, avoiding the glue like syrup. The tarantula, like he suspected, was stuck in the goo. With new resolve, Eren lifted the wriggling insect up by one bristle covered appendage. Eren splayed it on the table with a cringe. He felt like a mad surgeon. He took the knife and made an incision in the belly. A blue-colored hemolymph liquid oozed out. Eren grimaced in disgust at the atrocious crunch and squelch of the vertebrate .

With displeasure, Eren reached in the warm stomach and searched around. He rummaged in the jellied like guts until his fingertips brushed against a metal object. The brunet pulled it out, looking at the slimy, gold key with a mixture of disgust and triumph.

He eagerly scurried to the door and tried to fit the key in the keyhole. After multiple failed attempts, Eren reluctantly discovered that the god forsaken key did not, in fact, fit. Why the everloving fuck did the key not fit?! He banged at the seemingly glued shut door a couple more times. He wanted- _needed_ to get out of this claustrophobic room.

Eren looked at the wide and small key and the thin keyhole. He banged his shoulder against the door in exasperation. He let out a scream that with a sob like whine at the end. He was done with this whole thing. Either some sick fuck was fucking with him, or the spirits were playing tricks on him. Eren threw the key on the ground in vexation. It made a delicate  _cling_ noise as it hit the wood.

Eren sank to the floor, back against the door. He scratched at his head, pulling loose strands of his messy, brown hair. Why would this key be here but not fit the keyhole of the door? Was someone playing with him? Was all of this some low-grade prank? Whoever or whatever was doing this to Eren obviously liked puzzles.

Eren sighed and let his head fall on the door with a quiet thump. He had a perfect view of the medium sized, sinister room. Just in case something supernatural happened again. He could see the cracked wooden shells oozing their syrupy blood. The ticking of the old grandfather clock. The crooked painting of merlot colored lips. The still twitching tarantula as it lay dead in its own insides. The upturned jack-in-the-box with its sick ironic messenger rat. And the mahogany table with its never ending array of sweets.

Eren didn't feel hungry anymore. He didn't feel anything besides guilt and regret. 

It was all his fault he was in this situation.

Why did he have to come into this obviously haunted house in the first place? Why did he have to sit leisurely and eat cake like some greedy fatass while his sister was god knows where? Eren groaned softly, angry at himself. 

It was like his body was on autopilot. His legs had moved by themselves. It was like it wasn't him. Like something was controlling him. Because, Eren remembered, at that time, he didn't care about Mikasa. That was a scary thought. He never really believed in ghosts or anything of the paranormal type but he didn't deny it either. He figured as long as he didn't disturb anything of the like nothing would bother him in return. But what was he to do in this situation?

His body gave a cold shudder. He felt paranoid. Like a thousand eyes were on him. The sensation crawled on his skin. Eren shook his head to distract himself. Think. Why would this key even be here? To open something course. But what?

Eren crawled on his hands and knees and retrieved the key off the floor. He grasped the small, oleaginous key in his palm. There was nothing special about it. It was brass, Victorian styled and had a diamond shaped handle. He wondered what this key could possibly open in this abnormal room. A box of snakes, or maybe Satan himself.

Eren yawned. He wondered what time it was. The handle of the clock was stuck so he couldn't really trust that time. It was probably really late. His mother was no doubt extremely worried. He knew it was a horrible idea, but he really wanted to sleep.

He scanned the room with drowsy eyes. He saw a green sponge, vintage loveseat with a teak wood frame. He just wanted to lay down and curl up in the comfy looking couch. Eren got up on his feet and sluggishly walked towards the couch next to the table. Alarm bells rang in the back of his mind.

He could faintly hear a lone accordion playing.

When he was about a foot away from the heavenly looking couch, cotton candy sheep already hopping over fences, he noticed something strange in the corner of his eye. Something that was just.... off.

It was the table. Yes, it still had its perpetual assortment of confectioneries. And all the seats were bare of guests like it was in the beginning. Except, at the other head of the table, was where someone else was sitting.

Eren gradually stood an arms length away from the other 'guest'. 

It was the doll. The only doll in the room that was still intact. The only doll in the room with clothes. It was wearing a navy blue coat, frilled at the ends. The ends of the sleeves were cuffed white. The matching blue vest was buttoned with immaculate porcelain buttons up the abdomen. Around its neck was a frilled cravat. The pants were matching blue, puffed pants. It had white stockings and black, dusty boots.

When Eren neared closer to the small doll, he observed the impeccable features. Its pale face was narrowed at the chin. Both its smoky eyes were two grey spinel gems. Its eyebrows were furrowed, giving the effect that the doll was always somewhat irritated. It had a small, elfin nose. And its thin, ivory lips were blank of color except a tiny smear of a shell pink on its bottom lip. As if an artist had brushed a rose pigment on its lips. The pallid doll had onyx black hair that was parted slightly in the middle and draped over its eyes a bit. In the lower back of its head, it was strangely shaven.

Eren's head tilted to the side curiously. The hair looked so real. Usually dolls had fake plastic hair, right? Eren reached his hand out and grazed the soft, black strands with his fingertips. He didn't know why, but something in him told him to be careful, as to not disturb the doll. It was weird but it was almost as if the doll was sleeping. 

Eren's hand moved down, absentmindedly caressing the frigid porcelain skin. It was flawless. Not a single scratch or smudge of dirt.

Its clothes, however, were a bit dusty. Eren brushed off the slight dirt off the coat. When he tousled the coat, he felt something hard on the back of the doll. Eren tilted his head, confused. His finger gripped around a strange hard handle under the shirt. Eren peeled the thick shirt up to reveal the pale back. It was one of those brass, wind-up handles. That was also odd. None of the other dolls had that feature.

Eren tried to wind it up but it was stuck. It wouldn't budge at all. Maybe it was rusty? Eren searched the dolls back some more. He felt weird doing this. As if the doll could see and feel him. Eren knelt and faced the dolls back to him so he could investigate better. Under the wind-up mechanism was a miniature hole. Upon further observation, he realized it was a keyhole.

He opened his free hand. The tiny key sat in his palm. It looked to be about the same size. Eren took a deep breath. He wasn't sure what would or could happen but he convinced himself he's basically seen it all. Nothing else could possibly faze him.

Right?

He slipped the key in the tiny keyhole on the dolls back. He moved the key to the side. At first, nothing happened. But then he heard a high-pitched _click_. Eren seized the wind-up mechanism and cranked it clockwise. It was a tad difficult, after all it was old and stuck sometimes. But Eren persevered until it would not crank anymore. Eren let it go slowly. Eren watched wide-eyed in anticipation.

But nothing happened.

Only the accordion seemed to play a bit louder.

Eren nudged the doll. He half expected the doll to start singing like the puppets from Wonka's Factory.

Something else happened. One eye blinked. Then both of them blinked. Its arms popped, as it almost seemed to stretch. Then a loud screech resounded in the entire house, like a violin string snapping. The china plates on the table trembled. The sharp noise was awful and caused Eren to stumble onto his butt, hands pressed tightly against his ears. 

The noise was _grating_. It seemed to reverberate in his very bones. 

Throughout a couple minutes, the sound gradually lessened its intensity until there was only the echoing in Eren's head.

Eren gasped and his trembling hands lowered to the ground. His teeth were even chattering. Well, now he knew not to put keys in unknown places. When he attempted to straighten his shook-up body from the grimey floor, he noticed something quite odd. He figured he should be used to that already. But still, all the surprises of that night never seemed to get old.

Black boots were a foot away from his face. When he raised his head up there were legs, and further up was a chest. Eren sat back on his legs frantically. He looked all the way up reluctantly. A male, identical to the once petite doll, was cracking his stiff neck. He rolled his head, relishing in the pops it made.

Eren felt his heart race in fear. A porcelain white face, smooth of any blemishes. An elfin nose. Two grey spinel gems for eyes. Thin, ivory lips tinted with a brush of rose-tinted color. Silky onyx black hair. The doll was....a human.

Eren stared up at the doll-human-thing in shock. Sure there were some pretty fucking crazy things he'd experienced that night, but he just witnessed an inanimate doll turn into a human.

The half-lidded, gun-metal colored eyes were locked on his. Watching him. Peering into him. Eren found himself almost hypnotized. The humanized male dusted himself off with a scrunch of his nose. His narrowed eyes scanned the room in disgust.

The humanized male peered at the table and reached his hand out to a cream puff. His slender finger scooped a bit of the cream. He then sat on the vintage chair, a leg crossed over the other gracefully. The raven-haired male made eye contact with Eren who was frozen stiff on the floor. He brought his finger to Eren. His finger nudged at Eren's bottom lip.

Eren opened his mouth without thinking, cream coating his tongue as the finger swirled in his mouth. Eren felt a gag noise leave his throat as the finger forced itself a bit too deep. He saw the male's lips quirk upwards at the sound. The finger gradually slipped out of Eren's mouth, slick with his saliva. He felt a thumb rub his bottom lip.

Eren watched as the man brought the wet finger to his own mouth.

"Delicious." came the deep and soft voice, rusty from disuse.

Eren felt his cheeks heat up. What just happened?

The raven-haired man rested his elbow on the armrest, slick finger still in his mouth like a lollipop. The tip of his boot tilted Eren's chin up. 

"A dog this year? Not bad." Eren felt sharp eyes pierce through his dalmatian costume. He felt naked. "Can you bark for me?" came the smooth voice.

Eren felt his eyes go hazy and his lips moved involuntarily, "W-woof..."

Wait.

What.

Why did he do that!? He didn't want to do that! That was incredibly embarrassing! Eren pushed away from the boot and glared up at the man. 

"Are you the one who keeps controlling me?" he said with less anger than he wanted. The rather short man was just radiating intimidation. 

The man shrugged, rolling a cherry by the stem.

"Do you like all the desserts I've set up for you?" The man asked, changing the subject.

Eren nodded cautiously, not wanting to be rude. He had his mother to thank for his politeness. For some reason, he could tell the man liked that.

"Good," the man stated, "I went well out of my way for you. For all of _this_." the man waved dismissively at the room. Eren wondered if he meant the dummy march.

"Th-thank you..." Eren murmured. He needed to be careful around this.... humanoid. He apparently was capable of a lot of things. Unearthly things.

The raven haired man smirked at Eren's response before biting into the blood red fruit. After a period of stretched silence, Eren figured it was safer if the man talked.

"What's your name?" Eren asked from the floor.

"Levi." came his monotonous reply.

 _Levi_ , Eren repeated in his mind. It was a name he'd never heard before. "I'm-"

"Eren." Levi interrupted. Eren stared wide-eyed at him. _How did he_..... "Calm your shit. I've known your name for awhile." he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How?"

"I've been watching you're dumbass, of course."

Eren felt a cold breath of dread fill his lungs. Here he was in a haunted house with a doll that turned into a human who's apparently been stalking him for awhile now. Great.

Eren figured it was about time to split.

"Levi? Is it okay if you help me get out of here? My sister went missing and I don't know how to get out of here..." he murmured in a quiet voice.

Levi went stiff at the name. "You won't be able to find her."

"Why not?"

Levi rolled another cherry in his hand before squeezing it. He opened his hand and at first glance, it was just a flattened cherry. But when Eren looked closer it was a smushed eyeball. The pupil was ringed with popped blood vessels. The eye stem fell to the ground in chunks, giving nauseating squelch noises as it fell.

Eren covered his mouth as bile rose to his throat.

Levi shut his hand closed and when he reopened it, it was the flattened cherry dripping red liquid. "You won't be able to find her." Levi repeated.

He flicked the pulverized fruit to the ground, seemingly bored. Speckles of the sweet thick juice splashed on Eren's cheek.

Eren gasped, the cold breath of dread filling his lungs. Because for a split second, that mangled eye looked like his sisters....No, he was just overthinking it. Obviously, this doll guy was trying to scare the living shit out of him. And it was working.

Eren was never a bright one. He often spoke without thinking. So naturally, that's exactly what he did. "What are you?"

"Guess."

"A ghost?"

Levi shrugged, "No."

"An entity?"

"Of sorts."

Okay. So if he wasn't a ghost, that meant he was alive. But he wasn't a human, he could just appear as one. He was an illusionist, able to create things that weren't there and make them realistic. Eren prayed to whatever god was still up there that this thing wasn't what he thought it was. Because if it was, Eren would just about piss himself.

"....demon?"

"Bingo."

“Are you sure you’re a demon?” Eren snorted, “I thought they lived for like hundreds of years or something.”

“I _am_ a demon.” the man grit out.

Eren raised an eyebrow, “You’re really short,” his eye twitched in annoyance but Eren ever the airhead didn’t notice it and continued,  “and you look like you’re 12.” bad move. Maybe he was delirious and frustrated from being in the enclosed space for too long but he really needed to learn how to sense the mood. Especially because the raven-haired man was a second away from exploding.

“Listen shitty brat. I’m older than you, your mom and your grandma combined so I would suggest you show a little fucking _respect_.” The candles flickered, the flames extending and rising unnatural heights. The man’s grey eyes reflected the flames eerily, face shadowed. Eren gulped and nodded his head and felt sweat trickle down his neck. He wouldn’t make that mistake again.

Shit fuck.

He's seen enough horror films with the protagonist getting possessed and their house getting haunted. He didn't want his body to get possessed! He'd already went into their house without permission, ate its food and might've killed its pet tarantula.....

"Are-are you going to haunt me?"

"No." Levi replied, scoffing. Seriously, what'd the boy take him for? An imp? Nevermind.....he wouldn't ask that question to the boy.....Haunting was for low-grade poltergeists who had way too much time on their hands. But Levi? No, he had lived a long time. Lives were simply a form of entertainment to him. He designed games the way a craftsman created jewelry. With such dexterity one could only hope to achieve. In the human tongue, it translated as: tricks. Tricks drove people insane, the repetitive illusions that drove man mad. Yes, through all of Levi's millennias, tricks were by far the best form of torture an entity could ever inflict.

Eren gave a sigh of relief. Of course the demon's words meant nothing, but it still relieved Eren's poor heart. For now.

He felt frigid eyes scrape over his body. He shivered in response. After several long minutes with thick, silent tension, Eren spoke up. "Um...Levi?" said male nodded so he continued, twiddling his thumbs. "Do you think you could let me leave? I need to see my mother, she must be worried sick." he finished quickly.

 

Levi was always reminded of how daft the humans really were. It was a quite simple situation. Eren, was in his trap. There was no way he would be letting him just leave. Be it some other licentious and common human, he would have already driven them insane to the point of suicide. But not this one. He'd been keeping a close eye on this one. After all, he seemed to be the only one in this god forsaken town who appreciated the one day monsters were glorified. And it was also the only day of the year in which Levi's powers were heightened and stronger.

 

Which is why that was absolutely the wrong question.

 

Levi's eyes slanted, unreadable and austere.

 

Eren trembled on his aching knees. He was restless and sore from being in the uncomfortable position so long. But there was no way in hell he'd get up to sit somewhere else. He didn't want to further piss off the demon and have his own eye turn into a blended soup.

 

Levi had planned the years of Eren's youth methodically. He was always trying for Eren to go out trick-or-treating through the years. Because of his heightened powers, he could set his mirage in place. But after that imbecile of a father prohibited his prey from going out since he was a child, Levi hadn't been able to get to him. When Levi was stuck on the window of little Eren's room, body silhouetted by the moon, that buffoon had caught him, locking him into a silly old doll. The old man was clever in trying to keep his son safe. But he wasn't clever enough. A human can't win against a demon. After all, the man was old but Levi was way older. ****

He was always a shadow in the night, looking for entertainment to fill his boring and dull life. He movements were quick and fluid. Now, he was burdened with a doll shackled at his ankle, but he used it to his advantage. He could appear in the human world as nothing more threatening than a lifeless doll. You could say, that it helped him in the long run.

Sure, he was stuck in that immobile doll for years but he spent that time thinking and curating a plan. It worked and now the old man was dead and Eren was right where he wanted him. 

When the raven-haired male stuck his hand out, Eren flinched expecting him to hit him or shoot a fireball at him or something. When nothing of that nature happened, Eren wrenched an eye open. Levi held a finger out, beckoning it at him. Eren got to his feet abruptly, tail flopping at the jolting movement. He shuffled awkwardly on his feet, not understanding what Levi wanted.

"Sit here." Levi said with a smirk in his voice as he patted his lap.

Eren gaped at him. He didn't even _know_ him! Now he was to sit on him? "No way! Can't I sit on a chair or something!?"

 _Shit! Control your temper, you idiot!_ He slapped his hands on his mouth.

" _Sit_." Levi said, firmer this time.

Eren recoiled before stumbling onto his lap, trying to appease the demon before he condemned him to hell. He clumsily situated himself on his lap, his legs dangling off each side of the man's waist. His fingers were anxiously resting on Levi's shoulders. Their faces were merely inches apart. Eren fidgeted nervously. The thighs he was sitting on were taut and firm. Eren briefly wondered why his priorities were scattered.

He felt a hand place itself on his hip and he gasped in response. He bit his bottom lip, nibbling at it in attempt to distract himself. He needed to stop thinking of such irrelevant things. Such as the strong built shoulders he was gripping. Or the flex of muscle when he moved his arms.

"It's your own fault, you know." he heard Levi say quietly. Since he was sitting on top of him he could feel the rumble his voice made.

"How?" Well he knew actually, he did technically break in and enter his house...

"You wanted eternal Halloween, after all."

Eren blinked in confusion. He briefly remembered his wish when he was no older then 5 or 6. He couldn't be talking about _that_. "I was a little kid."

Levi shrugged, "You still wished for it."

"What are you, my fairy godmother?" Eren retorted without thinking.

But Levi just ignored him, "And you did wind me up."

"What does that mean.."

"By 'bringing me to life', in a sense, you basically formed a contract with me."

"I-I didn't mean to, I just wanted to get out of here!"

"Why would you want to leave?" came Levi's genuinely confused, icy stiff voice, "By forming a contract with me you get your eternal Halloween and I get _you_."

Eren felt a hand advance further south. "Are you some sort of incubus demon!?" Eren sputtered frantically.

Levi gave a slight snort as if the idea was preposterous. "No, I've just been..... pining."

Eren felt svelte fingers massage his hipbone. He felt a cold nose brush up against his neck and a warm breath on his ear. He felt the hard chest and abs pressed tightly against his own chest.

Eren felt a cold breeze on his chest and realized Levi was unbuttoning his onesie. His nipples were hardened and perky from the cold air. Levi pulled Eren up and latched his mouth onto Eren's bare neck. Eren felt his eyes slide shut and his body involuntarily lean up to Levi's touch. Thin fingers slipped into the loose clothing and fondled his chest, rolling a pert nipple between a thumb and index finger.

He felt a small hand travel south. Suddenly there was a loud rip of fabric and a cool breeze on his lower backside. Eren's eyes widened. _Did he just tear my clothes?_ His jack-o-lantern boxers were exposed. 

Levi's wandering hands froze, "Cute." he hummed, appreciating the view.

Eren felt his face heat up in embarrassment. Fingers teasingly played with the ends of his underwear. He pushed at Levi's shoulder weakly. He felt Levi run his hands up his pumpkin boxers, groping his butt cheeks. As Eren jolted forward to get away from the suggestive fingers he only ended up pressing up closer to Levi.

It was only until Eren's eyes opened that he realized he was gripping Levi around the neck, faces a hairs length away. No, this was way too weird. A hot demon man was fondling his ass. If the crazy Catholics at the church his mother went to found out about this, they'd surely burn him at the stake.

Okay, so maybe he was overreacting but why wouldn't he? Tonight's events were nothing more than a roller coaster.

Levi was staring at him with his piercing, smokey grey eyes. 

"Levi...?" Eren whispered. His face was shadowed by Levi as he inclined closer to him. Eren felt a pressure on his mouth, Levi's lips pressed on his. Fingers were gripping the back of his head and Eren found himself unintentionally opening his mouth. He felt his eyes close half way as Levi's tongue licked the seam of his mouth. The warm and wet tongue slipped into his mouth. Eren found himself drawn in by the slow kiss, allured by Levi's piquant taste and sensual rhythm.

Eren smacked their lips, inexperienced. Levi clutched Eren's cheek and tilted his head to the side. He bit the boys bottom lip titillatingly, letting it slip languidly out of his teeth. Levi let Eren lead the kiss, wanting him to feel and get into it. It was slow and unsure. But gradually Levi tilted the boys head back, forcing him to grip Levi's wrist.

Eren screwed his eyes shut as the kisses became increasingly heavy. Levi’s searing hot tongue swirled around his in a lazy yet suggestive way. He moaned through the intensifying kisses, unsure about the way he liked it.

Levi stroked up his velvety back leaving goosebumps in his wake. He felt Eren shiver as they pulled away, a string of saliva connecting them.

“Are you cold?” Levi asked, voice low. He was entranced by smoldering tourmaline eyes that darkened with undiscovered lust.

Eren nodded, biting his wet lip. He had two openings of his costume ripped open. So yes, he was indeed a bit chilly.

A fleecy, blue pastel colored blanket was wrapped around him. Where it was acquired from was random and unknown. Eren has pretty much now learned to not question such things. So he bit his tongue and just decided to enjoy the warm, downy blanket.

Eren felt cozy pressed up against the man’s chest, arms circling around his waist. Nice and warm and almost drowsy as hands stroked his lower back. He felt a warmth pool in his lower belly as Levi kissed under his ear lingeringly.  

He knew there was something wrong with him when he started to think maybe this….arrangement wasn’t so bad. Especially since he hardly knew the man. And the so called man wasn't a human at all. But he felt strangely comfortable in his embrace.

He was snapped out of his daydreams with a vibration. He slowly realized the man was chuckling. “What?” he asked, dazed.

“Seems you’re a bit excited down there.” Eren furrowed his eyebrows. Excited where? What was he talking about?

Eren lowered his eyes. He noticed the bulge tenting his onesie. His eyes enlarged comically. _Shit!_ Why the hell was he hard!? Levi watched in amusement as the boy opened and closed his mouth, flustered. The brunet tried to push Levi away, trying to get off of him.

Levi wouldn’t have any of that.

He clutched the boys hips closer to him, which caused Eren’s crotch to press against his abdomen. The boy gasped as his half erect cock pressed on Levi’s hard stomach.

“Just like that.” Levi whispered in a husky voice. He helped Eren grind his crotch on him, encouraging him to do it himself.

“W-what are you doing?” Eren breathed, involuntarily bucking his hips. Things couldn't get any weirder.

Levi only curled his lips up as he pecked Eren’s mouth with a wet kiss. He snuck a hand on Eren’s crotch, groping it through the cloth until it became fully erect. Eren gyrated his groin on Levi’s hard abs. He found himself rubbing the firm muscles. Men with abs always _did_ turn him on. Levi noticed. He guided one of Eren’s hand under his button-up shirt, willing him to feel the taut muscles.

 **  
** Eren practically moaned when he felt them, he didn’t really understand why. Perhaps it was because he was being held by strong man. His fingertips grazed and kneaded the hard muscle, body buzzing from head to toe. Though the man was short, his body was packed in hard and firm muscles.

He felt like some sort of pervert, but for some reason he couldn’t stop his mind from saying:

_More.._

There was a ravenous desire that swelled up, unexplained. It pressed against his ribcage, forcing his breath to come out in pants.

“Are you doing something to me?” Eren wheezed out. Surely it must be his weird demon power causing his heart to palpitate like crazy.

But Levi said nothing, pale lips drawn up in an unused smile.

Eren would half wish he was in some strange vivid dream, body floating in the hypnagogic state between sleep and reality.

But no matter how hard he pinched himself or how much he shook his head back and forth, the hazy, dim-lit view of the pallid demon was still there.

 **  
** Eren felt his hips grind down against Levi involuntarily. But he couldn’t stop, infact, he moved his hips down harder. He swallowed back his protests; body moving on autopilot. He felt that tight heat in his lower belly constrict suddenly, electric shocks of pleasure buzzing in his body, his hips stuttering. He grunted and whined as he came, Levi not breaking their eye contact.

His hips stuttered weakly, a surge of pleasure wracking his body. His head was tilted upwards as he panted softly.

Levi clutched the boys hips as he shook in his post orgasm. He watched as Eren’s lips trembled in attempt to suppress his moans. He decided it was the only time he’d enjoy looking up at someone.

_Oh god_ … Eren thought, vision still hazy and unclear. The front of his underwear was smeared with his cum. It felt sticky and uncomfortable. He squirmed, trying to find a better sitting position. But all that he accomplished was smearing it even more.

When he snapped out of his dazed state, he groaned in embarrassment. He did not just _cum_ in his pants.

Levi shuffled around from under him, looking for something on the table behind him. While his head was turned away from Eren, Eren noticed something. There was something hard digging into his lower back. Eren gasped in a scandalous way. Levi was hard! Because of him?

Levi turned back around with something sweet and dripping off his fingers. At first Eren thought it was caramel because of the light brown color. But when the aroma of the creamy substance wafted to him, he noticed it smelled like honey.

Levi brought his sticky fingers to Eren’s lip. “Taste.”

Eren let him slip his finger in. The sweet taste flooded his taste buds. He remembered this flavour before, his mother would buy it at the farmer’s market every fall. Creamed Honey. Eren’s eyes fluttered shut. Yes the sweet taste was so familiar, he remembered spreading it on his toast when he was a small boy.

“How is it?” Levi’s smooth voice asked. Eren nodded in delight. “Glad you like it.” 

 

And before he knew it, the cold sticky substance left shivers on his backside.

  **  
**

Eren felt the strange heavy cloud disperse in his head.

“Hey! You, what do you think you’re doing!?” Eren said brusquely. Fingers were kneading down the crease of his bum. He wriggled on the man’s lap as the appendages got dangerously close to his asshole.

“I’m just going to go in here, since I already have you in me.” his spidery fingers continued their erotic ministrations.

Eren blinked, was he delirious again? Because he didn’t understand a single word this short demon was spouting.

Levi merely licked his lips, seemingly staring quite intensely at something on his face. Eren noticed there was a dot of red at the corner of his mouth. Blood. Eren remembered when Levi first had kissed him and the harsh bite he gave to his lower lip. He remembered it stung but he didn’t know it would make him bleed.

So by him ingesting his blood, was that a weird way of Eren being inside Levi?

“It’s a mutual contract. Both parties need to participate.” Levi said, almost boredly.

“So?”

Levi’s eyes narrowed in irritation, “So now it’s my turn to participate.”

“So you ARE some kind of incubus demon!” Eren accused with a glare on his face.

Levi blinked, a flicker of confusion in his eyes. “I already told you before I wasn’t.”

“Yeah, but you’re gonna fuck me right? That’s what incubus demons do! They have sex to fulfill some stupid contract, and then they take the lifeforce outta semen!” Eren ranted, seemingly forever.

Levi fiddled with his hair, blowing up his black bangs with a puff of air. He was half-listening the boy. What was he even saying? Nothing that came out of his mouth made any sense. It was all mumbo jumbo nonsense the kid probably saw in movies.

Levi could hear through Eren’s protesting his rapid heartbeat and the shiver after each breath. That made the frosty man quirk a concealed smile. Perhaps he’d forgive him just this once, since the poor kid was only acting out in fear. He’d make sure Eren would never be afraid of the monster-down-stairs again after this.

“Eren, you’re a virgin aren’t you?” Levi stated, gauging the brunet’s reaction.

He wasn’t disappointed. Eren was taken aback from the question, voice stammering. With just that, Eren confirmed Levi’s minuscule doubts.

“Of course I’m not!”

Lies of course. Eren was not a very good liar. Levi could hear his heart beat like the pounds of a drum. Whatever Eren blabbered was just false aversion. And even if he did have sex with some stupid bimbo, Levi would’ve known and probably would’ve killed her. Or if it was some beefy, repugnant man who touched him with his greasy hands and shoved his tiny sausage dick inside his Eren, he’d gut him and strangle him with his own intestines. That’s just the nature of things. The stronger animal eats the weaker animal. Survival of the fittest, indeed. There was no way anything other than him was touching what belonged to him. Anyone he deemed fishy, would be skinned to the bone.

“Right of course you’re not. Then I suppose if I stuck something in here it would be quite familiar?” Levi asked with a sneer; voice filled with contempt.

“Hell no!” Eren snapped with a fervid face. “Why would I want anything up there anyways? That’s just gross!” sometimes Eren wished he had a filter on his mouth. Hadn’t he already learned not to talk back to the intimidating banshee?

“Oh Eren..” onyx bangs shadowed the pale face, thin lips twisting in a satirical expression. “You fulfill my desires far more than you'd ever imagine... but sometimes, you really need to just shut the fuck up.” And with that, he shoved a lubricious finger in the tight, puckered orifice.

Eren choked on air, fingers digging into hard shoulders. He felt the foreign appendage wriggle and he found himself desperately trying to get it out.

“T-take it out!” he cried out. It didn’t hurt but it felt strange and uncomfortable. There was no way anything could ever fit in there anyways. That place wasn't meant for anything to be put in it.

**  
******

But Levi merely moved his finger even more. He curled it this way and that, seemingly searching for something. Eren didn’t know exactly what, but he sure as hell wouldn’t find Narnia up there.

****

But Levi paid no attention, simply rocking his finger back and forth. After a couple minutes of whining and protests, Levi slipped in another finger. Eren winced, the two fingers stretching him. His seaty forehead dropped onto Levi's shoulder in fatigue and discomfort. Levi’s fingers made scissoring movements that stung. It wasn’t that it was terrible, but it wasn’t amazing either. But slowly and surely, he was getting used to it, it was weird but it felt almost decent. And then the third finger was added.

****

Okay, now it hurt.

****

It was too much his poor little hole could take. Everytime the fingers moved it stung and was uncomfortable. Finally, Levi pulled his fingers out and Eren sighed in relief. Was it over?

****

He heard a shuffle of fabric and movement coming from under him. When he looked down he came across a sight he didn’t expect (or mind).

****

It was Levi’s erection, standing thick and hard. It was a tad bit smaller than Eren’s, but it had a thicker girth.

****

Eren found himself swallowing, mouth suddenly dry as a desert. It curled slightly on the man’s clothed stomach, angry red and pulsing. Eren’s own crotch seemed to react. _Are you kidding me?_ he thought. It was no secret he didn’t exactly like girls but sticking that thing in his ass? No no no no. It would positively rip him. But there was this horny voice inside him that told him maybe it wouldn’t be that bad. And who knew, maybe it’d take away that burning heat.

****

Eren glared at Levi, albeit half-heartedly, “Stop brainwashing me, I don’t want your dick in me.”

****

Levi blinked, too innocently for someone like him.

****

His lithe, pale hand gripped his erection, stroking up and down slowly. He tipped his head back slightly, his angular jawline showing prominently. His snake like eyes slid open a bit, spinel colored eyes glinting like molten silver.

****

He was jacking off right under him. Eren watched with wide eyes as Levi bit his bottom lip and groaned softly as his erection hardened completely with every jerk. Eren’s face reddened in a rosy tint. Levi held eye contact, lips quirked slightly in a cunning expression. Eren squirmed shyly. He couldn’t deny the man was extremely attractive. His body was all angular, bloodless, tight skin and taut muscles. Eren didn’t realize he was letting out soft whimpers in anticipation. He rolled his hips unconsciously.

****

“Do you want to touch it?” Levi murmured against his ear in a throaty voice. Eren practically buzzed at that.

****

Levi grasped Eren’s hand and led it to his dick. It was hot. Eren stroked slowly along with Levi’s. Just as he was about to ask if it was any good, Levi let out a low groan. Eren’s heart pounded faster in his chest, his body humming with adrenaline.

 

“Just like that, Eren.” Levi breathed, “You’re so good.” he praised him.

****

Eren found his vision get foggy with lust. He nodded, laying his forehead on Levi’s shoulder again, getting a full view of the action. Eren’s own erection hardened in his sticky underwear. Levi took his already wet cock out of the pumpkin boxers and put it up against his. They stroked their cocks together. The touches and pace was rough and fast as they jerked themselves off.

****

“You want to put it in?” came Levi’s husky voice as he kissed and teased Eren’s lips. His own lips reddened from Eren’s constant sucking. Eren nodded sluggishly, as their kisses turned sloppy. He grasped Levi’s dick and let it sit on the crease of his bum, rubbing the tip (unknowingly) agonizingly against his hole.

****

_It’s not gonna fit! It’s not gonna fit at all!_ he thought in apprehension. He let the hot length sit against his butt cheek as he chewed on his lip nervously. He heard Levi hiss as he applied the creamed honey on his dick, coating it thoroughly. He nudged it against Eren’s tight little hole.

****

“Want me to help you?” came Levi’s surprisingly gentle voice. Eren nodded, face scrunched up in fear. So he gripped Eren by the hips as he steadied his dick on his hole. Levi helped him lower his body down on it.

****

Eren gave a silent scream as Levi’s erection inched deeper and deeper inside him. Sure the creamy honey helped slick the endeavor, it still hurt like a motherfucker. Cracked, guttural grunts escaped his parted lips.  _I’m splitting! I’m going to break._ Eren screamed in his head.

****

The brunet trembled as everything went in up to the hilt. His body was covered in a sheen of sweat that glistened in the dim lit candles. His unblemished, tan thighs tensed and quivered; puckered hole clamping down at the foreign feeling. His pink tinged lips parted to let out quick and harsh breaths.

 

Levi let out a sexy, gruff moan as his dick was engulfed by the tight heat. Eren watched in awe as the man’s perfect eyebrows furrowed and his eyes closed in pleasure. Thin lips open tantalizingly. Eren couldn’t help it when he leaned down and kissed the parted lips, teething the bottom lip. He trailed his mouth under the man’s gaunt jaw and kissed a spot there, suddenly biting harshly. Levi winced a bit but tangled his fingers in Eren’s silky hair and brought his head up.

“What was that for?” he asked, curious. Eren merely gave a tiny smirk. His neck was stinging, but since it was Eren who inflicted it, he relished in it.

****

Levi slowly lifted Eren by the hips and let gravity take him down. He kept this slow pace even though he’d rather just pound mercilessly into Eren’s virgin hole. But he didn’t, because he didn’t want to hurt his dear Eren. But it was becoming increasingly hard not to because of the way he moaned in his ear so prettily in his ear and provokingly clenched his asshole unintentionally. Levi felt fingers scratch on his undercut. Eren noticed his restraint and-like an angel-told him he could move faster if he wanted.

****

“So good to me, Eren.” Levi grunted as he thrust harder into Eren. Eren shivered at the praise, hiding his face into the raven-haired mans neck. It didn’t feel awful anymore, it was just a slight sting with every thrust, but Eren figured he could bear with it just to hear Levi’s groans and see his pleasured expressions. In fact, it was almost starting to feel good.There was just something about having a pulsing hot length inside of him, being connected with Levi, that was pleasing.

****

Levi hugged the brunet's supple body against his, their chests pressed so tightly together, they could probably feel each other’s heart beats. At this closeness, arms wrapped securely and hands grinding Eren’s ass down into his thrusts, without warning Eren clenched his hole and gasped in surprise.

****

In one of Levi’s slow and deep thrusts, his dick rubbed against a bundle of nerves that had Eren crying out and trembling. Eren babbled incoherently, tears prickling his sea-foam eyes, trying to make out what that feeling was. But Levi merely chuckled breathlessly in his ear, continuing even rougher than before now knowing he’d found Eren’s prostate.

****

He shoved his dick up, gyrating Eren’s hips against his. A sheen of sweat shone on his chest, his biceps ached and tightened, but he only lifted Eren up more, slamming him back down on him. The boy gasped out, writhing in pleasure with every thrust.

****

“Right there?” Levi grunted out as he ground the tip of his dick against the stimulating nerves. Eren’s back arched beautifully and he moaned enticingly. Eren couldn’t even form a coherent sentence without it turning into a whine or a drawled out moan. His toes curled and a heat tightened in his lower belly. He could see white stars everytime he screwed his eyes shut. After a particularly hard thrust, he keened against Levi’s lips. His glassy spodumene green eyes were teary.

****

“Aah, Levi!” he cried out sweetly in a broken voice.

****

It seemed Levi’s resolve broke. He shuddered and cursed as he nearly came right then and there. He picked up the boy, still inside him, turned around and pushed him against the wooden table after swiping anything in the way smashing to the ground. The tableware rattled as Eren’s weight was thrown on the table.

****

Levi leaned over him, presence bigger than his height. The mans breathing was quick and deep, eyes seeming to darken into black slits. He licked his lips in satisfaction. He spread Eren’s cheeks, massaging the tight ring with his thumbs before he plunged his dick deeper, grinding his hips sensually onto Eren’s. He intertwined their fingers together and with his other hand he rubbed the boys chest before pinching the pink nipples in his fingers. Eren arched his back against the table under him, getting drunk off the euphoria he felt.

“Mmn…” Eren grasped his own cock stroked it in time with Levi’s thrusts, clutching the man’s neck with his free hand. Ebony hair tickled his nose and the spicy yet sweet scent of clove and sage wafted against his nose pleasantly. “Levi…” he murmured, voice barely louder than a whisper.

****

Said man looked up at his treat, far more sweeter than any dessert displayed on that table. “Call my name out more, louder.” he groaned, voice sounding gravelly and almost desperate. He loved the way his name rolled off of Eren’s tongue. He’d been waiting for this moment a long time. And what he wanted, he’d get.

****

Eren complied, “Levi, Levi…!” he cried out almost painfully as Levi fucked him harder, the table creaking, plates clattering. Levi growled, feeling buzzes of gratification as his boy sobbed his name out like a prayer. Their hot breaths mingled and sweaty bodies caused friction against each other as they moved up and down. Every tilt of Eren's head resulted in sloppy attacks of sucks and nips on his neck. It felt so good, the stimulation against his prostate with every rough thrust, the husky whispers breathed against his ear, the strong arms gripping him securely- his body felt like jello as he writhed under Levi. Eren was reaching his peak with every thrust, pleasure sparking and twisting in his body like a snake that stole his breath away. He shook his head back and forth, shaking and writhing, “Levi, _Levi_ woof!” he said without thinking, and with a curl of his toes and jolts of his hips, his orgasm broke and he came, tears streaming down his cheeks.

****

Levi wasn’t far off, he fucked into Eren, groaning when Eren’s inside clenched and pulsed as he came. He watched with lust hazed eyes as his boy trembled and cried as white cum spurted out in ribbons against his belly. He gave a few more thrusts before his hips stuttered and he ground into Eren’s sensitive hole, jolting as he came inside. Levi moaned lowly as he came, shaking arms holding him up above his lover. He licked his lips before kissing those rosy, tear stained cheeks. Some of his cum trickled out of the deliciously stuffed hole, dripping into small pool of white. When his vision cleared itself from the euphoria of a post-climax, he raked his eyes over his little puppy. His tousled brown hair was sticking to his forehead from sweat, eyes shut tight as his chest rose with every breath he took from those pink lips. His nose was smudged black from the makeup, ears floppy and the spotted onesie was open in some places, showing off his smooth, tan skin desirably.

****

He languidly kissed a trail down the boys chest, letting him ride out his orgasm. He felt the jolts Eren's warm body made, still throbbing from the aftermath of such a lovely orgasm. He knew this because he still felt it too, libido wanting to keep ravishing his mouthwatering treat. Levi didn’t want to pull out from the wet warmth just yet. He loved being inside of him. When he heard Eren’s breathing turn slow and deep, he knew he was asleep.

 

There was silence  filled only by the slight crackling the candles made, swaying slightly in the breeze. He stared at Eren still, watching every breath he took, every twitch of his lips, every furrow of his eyebrows. He took the blanket that still laid on the chair they discarded, covering Eren's exposed body with it. He saw pink lips curl up in a small smile.

****

“He likes me…” Levi murmured in adoration and love, eyes wide in a slightly unhinged look; the shadows under his eyes becoming more prominent. His eerie voice echoed off the empty walls disturbingly. His deranged eyes glinted in the dim light. He glanced at their hands, still locked tight. He licked his lips, pointy teeth grazing his bottom lip.

****

The desserts and sweets suddenly coruscated, the mirage breaking. Instead of the delicious cakes and pastries, it was carnage on plates. Set up in a sick array, were organs and limbs baked in horrific meat pies. The table was dripping syrupy blood. The surrounding area around the table was the quivering wooden dolls. The peeling walls were splattered with blood. It was a macabre sight to behold.

****

It was a room of the deepest inferno itself.

****

But it was nothing Levi couldn’t clean.

******  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Latin:  
> salva nos - save us  
> extortus - twisted


End file.
